Harry's Cuddly Monsters
by Kithrin
Summary: Due to the blood wards around Pivot Drive glitching, and deciding that harry wasn't safe there, Harry was sent off to another world. Harry, now Talon, has been given a mission by the Demon lord, and as a side mission learn Wizardry. Greyish Harry, Harry/Multiple Monster Girls, Powerful Harry. T for now


Harry's Cuddly Monsters

Chapter One: Search for Potter.

AN: HELP, this plot bunny kidnapped my Muse!

AN2: All Monster Girl pics that I'm going to use for all my stories are in my Photobucket account Kithrin1

* * *

Dumbledore was in a panic, nearly ten years ago, the wards surrounding number four Pivot Drive fell, days after he has left a boy on the house's doorstep, and most if not all of the instruments he had that were tied to his physical, mental, and emotional health were on the fritz. The letter that would normally have let him know Harry's location, was unfilled with only the name filled out from the school rolls. They would all start up for second or so, then go dark, the location sensor has been acting like it has a seizure ever since the boy went missing, something that should be impossible since it would be able to find Harry, within ten feet of his actual location, anywhere from within Hogwarts grounds, to the other side of the world. It wasn't even acting like it was being jammed. It was acting like...

It was this thought that stopped the old man cold. After over nine years this thought never stuck him because of the sheer, near impossibility of it. But every detection spell he has tried, every scrying technique gave him nothing. All he could tell from the residual magic of the wards all those years ago, was that the blood-wards sent him some place they considered safer than where Harry was left. Dumbledore looked at the 'Harry-Locometer' as he called it, and considered it's seizures with his new idea. The idea that the problem was it was registering Harry's Location as 'location invalid'.

Seizing on this new idea, Dumbledore started running toward the restricted section of the library, where he remembered seeing a clearly dilapidated book titled Dimensional Magics. Grabbing the book and heading back toward his office he made a mental laundry list of goals.

Goal 1: Find Harry

Goal 2: Contact Harry

Goal 3: if Harry has acquired guardians, convince them to sent Harry

Goal 4: Retrieve Harry so that he may go to Hogwarts

Goal 5: Determine how far Harry has fallen from the path he laid out.

Goal 6: Correct the situation as needed.

Looking though the book, the old man found a potentially useful spell at first, it required him to have an object belonging to a person, but it can find a dimensionally displaced person. Making a quick two way portkey, Dumbledore went to Godric Hollow, more specifically Harry's destroyed bedroom. Thankful that a stasis spell had been hast Dumbledore took Harry's Mattress. Heading back to his office, Dumbledore set up the quill enchanted to write out the address of a student and set it up for Harry's letter. Hoping that the mattress would prove to be enough, the old man cast the spell. The quill stuttered a few lines, before crossing out 'Harry Potter' on the letter. This provoked a raised eyebrow from the headmaster as the quill started to write.

Talon Cursegem

Bedroom

Cabin in Monova Woods

Dimensional Coordinates: 5#df^79)jga!24h\[[`~

Dumbledore looked at the address, then at his phoenix, and asked, "I don't suppose you can take me here can you?" At seeing the phoenix shake his head, Dumbledore went back to the book. Fortunately it had the spell needed to transverse different universes, unfortunately most of the description was unreadable due to the books condition, but the spell and wand movements were perfectly intact. Noting that the spell requires one to know the dimensional coordinates before it was cast, assuming the caster doesn't want to do a random hop, he smiled, since he knows his destination. He was about to start when he realized something and flipped through the book again, and quickly cast a spell, jotting down his current dimensional coordinates which were given to him through the spell, he grabbed the Harry-locometer and cast the transport spell. In a flash of plaid light, a man with too many titles was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Talon, was relaxing in his favorite spot. He was wearing his standard outfit of leather pants with moccasin style shoes, sleeveless leather vest,a thin bandage like material that covered his arm like a elbow length glove, at his side there was a long dagger that had a menacing aura, a tarnished silver ring, and a few pouches strapped on his belt completed his attire. Thanks to a small spell he no longer needed his thick glasses, and he also had a black tainted aqua gem with silvery steaks imbedded in his forehead over his left eye. That same gem, had a side effect shortly after it imbedded itself into his forehead. The most visual difference was his change in features, his left eye was silver, while his right was purple. His hair had changed to an aqua colored with randomly moving black and silver streaks.

His favorite spot was a small hill overlooking the closest mostly human community. It also overlooked the forest that was his home. He loved the spot because the view can reflect his current mood, sometimes he needs to look at the tranquility of the forest, which was his home to calm down, other times watching the bustle of the far away humans was what he needed to calm himself. He was currently overlooking the village, and thinking about the bomb four of his adopted mothers had dropped on him, not that he was adopted, that was completely obvious, but that three of the mamono's or monster-girls that had raised him, wanted to be his future mates when he became sixteen. As well as another whose mom is greatly respected by all mamono's. Two of his moms though just wanted to raise him as their own. One thing that they did make clear though was it would be his choice in the end, and that the four had already agreed to share between themselves if he chose them.

"Master," a slightly hollow voice sounded from behind him interrupting his thoughts.

Turning he saw the only mamono living with him that was not either a mom, or a mom and possible love interest. She was a skeleton type monster whom had somehow created a maid outfit that could withstand the flames at her joints, leaving only her skeletal arms, legs, and the head with the skeletal half mask showing and crimson hair. "Yes, Kell?" Talon replied while patting the ground next to him.

"Whats bothering you master?" Kell asked as she sat down next to her master.

"What some of my moms dropped on me earlier, that they started raising me to have a perfect mate to share. I know they love me even if I don't accept but..." Harry started with a groan as he moved so that his head was in his maids lap.

"Hmm," the skeleton replied as she started running her boney fingers through her masters hair. "I suppose you'll have to check your feelings in a little over five years won't you, of course they _did_ say that was the minimum age, I'll bet that they'll be willing to wait longer if need be."

Closing his eyes he replied sleepily, "I know, but..."

"Shhh, just remember we all love you in our own ways," the skeleton reassured him with a smile.

"Do you ever regret swearing yourself into my service?" Talon asked semi coherently.

" No master, after all it was my fault you became burdened with that thing. I'm just glad you accepted my penance for failing my duty. Now... now I can't imagine _not_ serving you in some fashion. Besides, do you think I would miss our time doing thIEEEK," she started out speaking tenderly, but her little speech turned into a screech of pain as something blasted her.

The shriek, along with her hands being ripped from his hair, along with some of the hair itself, woke the drowsy boy and he quickly stood up, and turned toward where the skeleton landed, he could tell in which direction she was sent flying by the direction his hair was pulled in. "KELL!" he yelled, before an unknown man in mage's robes gripped him, and chanted something while waiving a stick. In a flash of plaid light Harry, and the man was gone.

Kell stood up shakily and glared at where the two departed, and holding her destroyed uniform together to staunch the wound in her ectoplasmic flesh on her chest, she quickly ran back to the home she shared with her master and her masters moms to tell them Harry has been kidnapped.

* * *

The newly missing boy and the old man reappeared in the middle of a busy street full of people wearing mage's robes. This went unnoticed as Talon grabbed his dagger and directed a nasty slash to the old man, which was barely avoided by Dumbledore stumbling back. "I don't know what you hoped to gain by kidnapping me old man, but I'll make you regret your decision!" the boy shouted venomously.

This declaration caused a gasp from many people in the street, as well as a lot of mumbling.

"Now Harry my boyOOF!" Dumbledore started before he felt a vicious kick to his nuts, and was barely able to get away from the dagger. He wasn't able to dodge the follow up, but lucky he didn't need to, as Talon was levitated away before the dagger could do more that enter the first layer of skin.

"Now what is going on here?" a severe woman demanded.

"Madam Bones... Dumbledore started, but was beaten to the punch by the now trapped boy shouting, "that asshole attacked my maid, then kidnapped me!"

"Is that True Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Well I attacked something that I thought had him captured, but it's not kidnapping for a magical guardian to bring back his or her charge," Dumbledore said smugly.

"He lies, I've never seen him before!" the boy shouted.

"Well?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I had placed him behind some wards to protect him, but he vanished from them within days," Dumbledore replied.

"Dumbledore, you know full well that as a magical guardian, you have to have the child within your care at _least_ one month a year, and since you didn't have him, and didn't report him missing, you are indeed kidnapping, and boy, attempted murder is a crime. Now I'm assuming Dumbledore that you want the boy in your school right?"

"My name is Talon!"

"Fine Talon, I assume you want to go home right? Lets compromise so neither of you goes to jail and both of you get what you want, follow me, and Dumbledore, this is in return for the favor I owed you, we are even now," Bones said as she lead the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

Negotiations proceeded relatively quickly, with _both_ adults ignoring the child in their midst, and the two agreed an hour later that Talon would go to Hogwarts, and then home for all school breaks. Despite Talon's protests the contract was signed, but Amelia knew it wasn't really valid without Talon's willing signature, and Talon has the right to refuse to come back after getting dropped home again. The head of the auror department whispered that into Talon's ear when he was about to interrupt again.

So Talon calmed down slightly and whispered back, "don't expect me to waste money on items I'm gonna destroy ASAP, besides, I'm expecting a rescue."

The department head cocked her eyebrow at that, but let it be.

"Come Harry," Dumbledore said while standing up. "We need to get your supplys for school."

Talon didn't Move an inch, which made Bones smirk.

"Harry," An annoyed Dumbledore said.

Talon didn't answer, why should he? He wasn't being called.

"Talon!" Dumbledore ground out.

"Yes?" came the response.

"Why didn't you answer me?" the old man asked.

"I answered you when you called me, but you were calling someone named Harry," the aqua hared boy replied evenly.

Dumbledore massaged his temples and said, "Let's just get your stuff."

Talon filed out after Dumbledore, with the department head sneaking after them both, just so she can see the fun, as well as Talon's comment about a rescue worrying her.

She followed the two into Gringotts, in which she obtained a surprise, Harry was talking to the goblins as equals, and doing some sort of inheritance ritual. Harry then went into the office for over an hour, leaving a stewing Dumbledore in the lobby.

Finding out the boy's full name was Talon of the Cursed gem was interesting, although the goblins seemed to think it was his last name, and the aqua haired youth did look irritated at that...

with Talon …

"I'm glad that's over with," Talon stated aggravated by the goblins whom all insisted that the title given to him by the nearby town was his last name.

Dumbledore looked almost as irritated as he asked Talon, "why didn't you get any gold from your account?"

"Why should I? I'm not planning on buying anything," came the calm response.

Dumbledore stopped in shock. After Talon realized his 'guide' had stopped and went back the old man asked, "how do you plan on doing the work in school if you don't have supplies?"

"I don't, the deal was for me to go to your school, not attend classes, or do any work," Talon replied while smirking.

"Your getting school supplies," Dumbledore declared.

Talon looked at him blandly and replied flatly, "if you wish to waste your money, go right ahead, I don't plan on spending _any_ of my money on stuff that I'll break as soon as I get the opportunity."

"Of course you're paying for it," Dumbledore said.

"Why would I?" Talon responded irritated. "I plan on destroying anything purchased for your school that you kidnapped me for as soon as possible."

"The deal was that you would go to the school..." Dumbledore started, but he was interrupted by Talon's voice.

"Go to the school yes, attend classes no," Talon said smugly.

The old man face paled at Harry's interruption, but realized that the boy had a point. He then noticed what the closest store to them was, and he remembered obtaining his first wand. He _knew _that if Harry obtained his wand, that Harry would think again about going to the classes, for after feeling the warmth of acceptance from the wand, wouldn't the boy want to feel the magic again? Then he can convince Talon take back the name Harry Potter, and give up on going back to the world where he was found.

"This way Harry," Dumbledore said while indicating the door to the wand shop. "I'll pay for at least this."

Talon waited until the old man came back and with a frustrated sigh, repeated the statement by using the correct name. Which prompted Talon to follow.

Inside the shop, which had the sign, ' Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC' finds Talon pointing his dagger at the proprietor whom had tried to sneak up on him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. "Stop pointing you're knife at Ollivander!"

Talon merely held the dagger at the throat of the white hared man.

"Interesting reflex, would you please move the dagger... Harry was it? As in Harry Potter?" Ollivander said pleasantly.

"Talon, despite what the delusional fool over there thinks, my name is Talon," Talon replied, upon which he removed his dagger and sheathed it. "Now let's commence with this waste of time.

"Talon, obtaining a wand is not a 'waste of time,' it is an important time in a young wizards life," Ollivander replied.

"I intend to destroy it as soon as I can, so yes, to me it is a waste of time," the boy replied.

" Dumbledore, you brought him here, _knowing_ that he intended to destroy his wand... why?" the old wand crafter asked.

"Do you really see him destroying the wand that chooses him? I still remember the warmth of acceptance from your first wand? Do you really think that he'll just throw that away?" the headmaster replied.

" I hope you're right, otherwise you just wasted everybody's time, and ruined a perfectly good wand," Ollivander replied. He paused before going back to the impatiently waiting Talon. "You _are_ aware of the consequences of a wizard or witch snapping their _own_ wand correct?" and with that parting shop the wand maker left to try and find the impatient boy a wand.

Two hours later, and one hundred and ninety-seven wands, Talon walked out with a holly wand with a phoenix feather core.

Dumbledore was pleased with the wand selecting Talon, until three steps out of the store he heard a snapping noise. Turning in dread, he saw Talon dropping the broken pieces of the wand, then stomping on the pieces to make sure it couldn't be repaired.

"Harry," a shocked Dumbledore exclaimed. "do you know what you..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by several large glowing magical glyphs appearing near them. The wizards in the street knew that being around unknown magics is a bad thing so they scrambled to be out of the range of the glyphs. The glow intensified, until with a flash of light they disappeared, leaving over fifty figures where the glyphs were, and the vast majority were obviously not human. The list of the rescue force was nine werewolfs, two dragons, five wyverns, two wurms, six slimes, eight red slimes, a skeleton, a sahuagin, a lilum, a glacius, a nureonago, two elves, a shirohebi, a ryu, twelve humans, and a anubis was in the lead of the group.

"MOM!" Talon yelled and dashed to the front mamono and enveloping her in a hug. The mamono stood five foot five, when you don't include the ears, five foot eight when you do. She was wearing a skimpy outfit that consisted of a black bikini like top, a crotch piece attached to baggy leggings that left the inside of the thighs bare. Egyptian styled jewelry including a bangle on the upper left arm, head piece, and neck piece, a plane silver ring was also hanging from a cord around her neck. In her left arm she held a sword, and a gold colored staff with scales on the top on her back. Her features included wolf like ears, paw like hands and feet with claws, that none the less retained enough manual dexterity to perform semi-fine work, as well as wielding weapons, tanned skin, fur from the knee down, and elbow down, two exclamation point tattoos, where the dot was slightly above and to the side of the bellybutton. Her fur and hair was pitch black. She was an anubis, a moderately high powered mamono.

She smiled at the boy giving her a hug, all the while ignoring that he had buried his head into her admittedly smallish bust. "Glad to see you too, now, let's get you..."

Just then, a mamono that looked like a soaked woman in a traditional Japanese kimono, a nureonago, holding a wicker basket, walked up, grabbed talon by his ear, and dragged him to a table at a nearby ice cream parlor, set up a meal that as in the basket, forced Talon to sit, and said, "Eat, you missed lunch."

Talon, knowing that it was pointless to argue with the family cook, and resident slime breed, obeyed, prompting a smile from the girl.

Sighing Kell, in a fresh uniform, walked to stand by her lord, after indicating to the Anubis whom the kidnapper was.

Talon paused in his eating to ask, "Are you okay Kell?"

"I'm fine master, just a bit sore," came the reply from the skeleton.

Amelia at this point was panicking, when Talon had mentioned a rescue, she was imagining a small number, not a force over fifty strong. She used a special signal paper. The paper had several marks on it. One mark is for reinforcements for hostile situations, one mark is for a need reinforcements for possible hostile situations, and the final mark was for reinforcements for crowd control.

Six aurors apperated in with a crack, prompting the group to shift to a more hostile stance, and in some cases, gather power to cast spells.

Amelia sensing that there would be a battle said, "Aurors, stand down, you are just here for crowd control." Turning to the wolf like woman that was now approaching Dumbledore she asked, "can you tell your group to stand down? I don't want a battle to take place."

The Anubis nodded and gave the order. She then walked up to the old man and grabbed the front of his robes with one hand and pulled his face down to her eye level. She then asked, "My name is Eboni, and as one of Talon's moms I demand to know, why did you attack my son's maid, and then kidnap him?"

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, his ability to answer was hampered by the fact that he was near strangling because of how she was gripping his robes.

"If you want answers you should loosen your grip, he's turning blue," the nearest auror said in an amused tone.

Realizing that the black man was right, she adjusted her grip so that she still had the old man's robes, but no she was no longer cutting off his airway. "I repeat, why did you attack my son's maid, and then kidnap him?" Her question came in a venomous voice.

"I saw him in the grips of something unnatural, and wanted to rescue him," the headmaster gasped out.

"So you attacked first, then didn't bother to ask questions? I _know_ my son would have demanded to be returned home, so why didn't you do so?" the anubis shot back.

"I thought he was in danger, so I acted in his best interests, and yes he demanded to return home, but I can't allow it," the old man answered. His eyes were then drawn toward Talon's location, where he saw that Talon had finished his meal and was in the middle of a mass cuddle that consisted of at least one of each type of mamono in the rescue party. He also paled as he saw several mamono's approaching him.

One looked like a cross between a snake, dragon, and human. Her scales were black, and had a crimson fir like ridge tracing the spine, draconic forearms ending in clawed hands, silver hair, horns at the top of her head, fin-like ears, and gold slitted eyes that were flashing with anger. She was wearing a silver highlighted black kimono like top and had a spellbook clutched in one draconic hand. She was one of the top types of mamono's in existence, a ryu named Sierra.

The second looked like a cross between a dragon and human. Her silver scales glinted in the late afternoon sunlight. Draconic forearms, hands, lower legs, feet, wings and tail greeted him. She was wearing a light armor that looked like it was crafted from supple leather, and reinforced with her own scales. Her slitted crimson eyes were burning with fury. She was also classed as one of the most powerful mamono's, a dragon named Silvera.

The third looked the most human of the group. Only her thick blueish tail which ended in a spade, blueish wings from her lower back, and black forward pointing horns that lay on her blue hair marked her as different. She was wearing a street legal, if barely dress. The dress showed most of the inside of her cleavage, and did nothing to hide her lower body. Her lower modesty was protected by a bakini like bottom, and her legs had a mid calf high black supple leather stocking, that ended above her ankles, leaving her feet covered in what looked like black silk socks. She is, as a lilum, classified as the same, or greater, power level as the dragon and ryu races, but unlike them her power isn't geared mainly toward combat. Her name was Carla.

The last approaching mamono looked like someone had succeeded in mixing ice and a human. Her legs from mid-calf down looked like they were formed of solid ice and ended in points instead of feet her hair shifted in color from blue to purple depending on how the light hit it, and looked to be made out of strong melt resistant, but fine, strands of ice, her ice-blue eyes radiated a cold anger. her clothing which consisted of a bustier, arm covering from shoulder to wrist, and what looked like a hastily made skirt, were made out of ice. Other ice decorations adorned her body. Her power was respectable as one of the elemental mamonos, specifically a glacius, whom named herself Ice.

Everybody was so entranced the the confrontation of the anubis and the 'esteemed' headmaster that they barely registered a flash of light that happened fairly close to the back of the mamono group.

Seeing that the situation could easily get out of hand, Amilia spoke up, "Why don't Dumbledore, Eboni, and myself talk this over civilly, over there at the ice cream parlor. I myself would like to hear the answers to these questions, and by limiting the number of participants, we can prevent it from getting out of hand."

Eboni nodded, and let go of the old man, and she then glared at the approaching mamonos and said, "I thought we agreed to let me do the talking, because I'm the one most likely NOT to kill him when he annoys me."

The four looked only slightly ashamed as the anubis turned toward the indicated table, only to stiffen as she heard another voice.

"I think I should be apart of the conversation as well," a male brimming with authority voice said.

Eboni turned around to see a man that looked thirty years old, dressed in black armor with a cracked religious symbol on the left part of the breast plate, and the mark of the demon lord tattooed on the right side of his face. His brown eyes held an arresting authority, as well as a good amount of warmth.

Every mamono went to one knee in a bow, the exceptions being the ones without legs as they just bowed.

"Lord Lucian," Eboni said respectfully. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Did you think my wife Lilith and I would ignore our for lack of a better word godson being kidnapped? Or our daughter Lana joining the rescue team?" he asked looking at the lilum.

"No sir, but..." Eboni's voice trailed off as she was thinking about how to phrase her comment.

"Lilith did a lore spell giving me the basic information about why he wanted Talon, now let us begin negotiations," the man said.

The man, sat down at the table the Amelia and Dumbledore were already sitting at, and was shortly joined by Eboni.

For over an hour the four bickered, although Eboni was less likely to voice a disagreement when Lucian made a request, than if the other two did.

The end result? Harry was going to Hogwarts with his maid. The fact that the maid was coming stuck in Dumbledore's craw, until it was explained that she needs to be within ten to fifteen feet of Harry at least every five hours because of how she was bound to him, otherwise she'll be instantly teleported to his side. And Lucian flat out refused to let his godson traipse around in robes, so a swift compromise was made, Harry would be wearing a tunic, and cotton pants in Hogwarts colors. Dumbledore dismissed Lucian's remark about Talon refusing to surrender his dagger 'knowing' that a wand can defeat a dagger at any time. Details hashed out, Dumbledore gave the basic information about where the train leaves, and left Talon to get his school supplies, assuming of course he can get a wand. Lucian, as well as the majority of the rescue party left as well, after Sierra cast the spell to send them back. Although Lucian did whisper something to Talon before he left.

The group stopped in Gringotts to back a sackful of galleons, then after dividing the money, split up to get the supplies. Eboni went to get the potion ingredients, and supplies the ryu and skeleton stayed with Talon to help get his wand, and the lilum went to go to the bookstore. Silvera decided to explore a place called Knockturn ally to see if anything interesting resided there. Ice decided to wander through some of the other stores to see if they had anything useful.

* * *

In the wand shop:

"Snapped your wand did you Talon?" Ollivander commented sadly. "Unfortunately that will make it nearly impossible to gain another, as it is seen by your magic as you rejecting it."

"Nearly?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, well he would need a greater compatibility than average with the wand, and materials for the wand that he has some sort of attachment to."

Sierra thought for a minute than asked, "What exactly is a wand made out of?"

"A wand is made of a part of a magical creature, such as dragon heart-string, unicorn hair, or phoenix feather, as a core, and a wood, or other similar material to contain it. I also heard bone could be used better than wood, but taking bones from a grave or killing a person for the bone is illegal."

Sierra smiled and asked, "What if the materials were donated willingly from people whom care for Talon? Would that made a strong enough bond?"

Kell removed the ulna from her arm, ignoring Talon's protest, and held it to Ollivander while saying, "For Talon's wand"

the old wand maker looked at the proffered bone and thought about it then smiled. "Yes I believe it'll work, just bring me the materials, and I'll make it over the course of the next week."

"Talon wait here, I'll be back shortly," Sierra said as she left the shop. Half an hour later she returned, and started setting materials on the table. "Here, a talon from a gargoyle, hair from an anubis, glacius, and lilum, horn pieces from myself and a dragon. Every material given to you for his wand." she paused as the ulna was set next to the materials. "oh and a bone for the body."

"Talon, Put your hand over the materials so I can check how compatible they are, and how suited for a wand's core," Ollivander said, and as soon as Talon did so all the cores, and bone lit up gold, but with varying intensity. "Lets see, the color is good meaning that he is almost completely compatible with all of the materials, and many of them are quite powerful, any preference to the materials?"

"Can all of them be used?" Talon asked.

Ollivander looked at Talon with a serious expression, "My boy, using all these in a single wand is possible, and I would say absolutely not for anyone that didn't get such a strong reaction from all the parts, but such a wand would be dangerous," Ollivander explained, then his eyes lit up. "Yes that is exactly what kind of wand I'll make, powerful enough, and meaning enough to you that it should bond without any problems, although I must warn you not to let anyone else try and use it. It would probably suck the magic out of anyone else considering how specialized it will be.

After giving the man the advance payment of fifty galleons, with another hundred to be paid at the completion of the wand, the duo left to find the rest of the group in the fading evening sun. They ran into a pompous blond man and after apologizing about running into him, then introductions, they left him speechless at the boys escort.

In the bookstore Carla had finished paying for a large stack of books. Not only did she get the assigned books, but she also bought books on theory, and supplemental books on potions, hexes, and other spells.

Silvera was found emerging from her shopping spree down the side ally with a bunch of potentially useful and/or cursed stuff from a nicknack store that had a bunch of stuff. That she had blood splatters on her from someone calling himself Fenrir Greyback was polity ignored by the rest of the group.

Eboni had gotten not only the assigned supplies, but some spares as well. She had also grabbed a few premade healing potions for home.

Ice had found a place that sold bags with feather light, and expanding charms, almost like bags of holding, and purchased a few. She then remembered that a trunk was needed and grabbed one with similar enchantments, a shrinking charm on it that reduced it to the size of a necklace pendent it even had a hook so that when shrunk it could go on a chain, and three compartments, nodding at her handiwork she grabbed everything and brought it to the meeting place.

After Sierra made sure everybody was accounted for she cast the spell to send them homeward.

* * *

Chapter 1 End


End file.
